duality_of_the_voidfandomcom-20200215-history
Hindrance: Multiple Personality
Value: 5 Description: Your character thinks that they’re multiple ponies trapped in the same body, or perhaps acts as though they are multiple ponies within the same body but doesn’t realize it. The galaxy is a weird place; it is completely plausible that they are in fact multiple minds forced to inhabit the same body. There are two main ways to treat this hindrance as a player; the first method is to create a single “main” personality and then create (or have your GM create) at least 3 “satellite” personalities that only emerge under a specific condition or set of conditions. The main personality and satellite personalities may need their own character sheets, as they should have differing mental stats and skills. The satellite personalities may not take traits, but can take hindrances as desired, and will level up their skills whenever the main character does. Hindrances taken by the satellite personalities only provide half the amount of creation points towards increasing attribute scores, rounded down, and they cannot possess abilities that the main personality’s body is incapable of performing. You can have a Unicorn or a Pegasi as personalities, but they won’t be able to make your pony fly, use magic, or walk on clouds unless the body of the character is physically capable of those things. The personalities may or may not be capable of interacting with each other, and the level of interaction that they have with each other might vary as the mental state of the pony changes. The second way of handling this hindrance is as follows. Your character has a main personality, but it is comprised of multiple facets of other minds. This over-consciousness is aware of the multiple personalities which comprise it—has access to their experiences, inputs, etc. -- and acts as a sort of representative between them and the outside world. This over-consciousness may be the most powerful mind among the facets, or perhaps a conglomeration of the most powerful emotional states of its facets, or it might even be something else entirely. Either way, it has all of the bad experiences of its component minds as well as the good, and it can become overwhelmed in certain situations as a result. Situations that trigger resurgences of memories or emotions from one or more of the component minds may cause hesitation or complete catatonia for a brief period– the GM briefly would tell the player to pause for a second, perhaps lose a combat action, even in a potentially dangerous situation, until something happens to snap the character out of it (like being on the receiving end of a bullet). Larger shocks may take more than a physical stimulus to snap out of. At least three component minds should be fleshed out as characters, and may require their own character sheets as above, though their stats will not usually ever directly influence the dice rolls of this type of character. In both cases, this hindrance must be discussed with your GM before being taken. At least two of the hindered character’s personalities and histories must be developed by the GM, though the player should develop the mind that is dominantly in control.